


The Song Remains the Same

by alataire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I'm a virgin in terms of iron man fanfic, I've never even READ one, Why do I do this, but apparently the need was there, fUCK ME, i didn't know I had it in me, so have at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alataire/pseuds/alataire
Summary: “He’s in town, Lu. World Expo or some other thing.”I suddenly feel cold and frozen to the spot but my heart keeps hammering. “Oh fuck me,” I mutter, more for show than how I was actually feeling.





	

Fucking frogs.

 

Gross slimy green fuckers.

 

If I would have had to pick my least favorite animal before this, I wouldn’t have said it would be frogs. Sure, they're rather annoying at times when they won’t stop making noise in the middle of the night, robbing you of sleep and patience. But there are much,  _ much  _ worse things.

 

Spiders. Worms. Fucking cicadas. But it had to be the fucking frogs. 

 

“Again, from the beginning please.  We’ll record it and submit it as evidence if you decide to press charges.” I roll my eyes. 

 

“June 15th. 2 am. I’m doing my usual rounds around the compound’s perimeter. We had been dealing with fuckers stealing parts. Car parts, that is. Nothing unusual. Just a fucking noisy summer night. Y’know, humid with a bunch of cicadas ruining the mood, among other things.  _ Frogs,” _ the idiot says with a wiggle of his brows and then winks at me. He thinks he’s being funny.

 

“Continue,” the officer urges him and shoots me a look. ‘Stay quiet,’ it says. He’s as fed up with the idiot as I am. He had been stinking up the room the minute we had been ushered into it, cold, stale cigarette smoke and cheap beer. But he’s professional enough to not let it get the better of him. The only hint of annoyance are his brows and his nose. The usual high arches seem to have finally been made acquainted with gravity, his nose lying crinkled in between. If I hadn’t known him, I wouldn’t have spotted the signs of him being just as pissed off as me. Although for different reasons, naturally. 

 

The interrogation room is dark and moist despite the fact that most of its interior is either cheap plastic or metal and for the offense at hand it’s overkill. If the objective of the state is to make its suspects as uncomfortable as possible, they have succeeded. Although I wish that the idiot next to me was more uncomfortable. I wish  _ I  _ could-

 

“Look at her!” the idiot’s excited roar makes me flinch and I take a deep breath, involuntarily inhaling his stink. His expression is somewhere between amusement and wonder, eyeing me from head to toe, from clenched jaw to twitching fingers. And he’s enjoying it. “Little bitch’s mad at  _ me _ for keeping track of what’s mine. Can you believe the nerve,” he cackles, slurs, spits. 

 

I turn my pleading eyes to the officer, hoping he’d understand my message: I’m cooperating - I plead guilty - please get me away from that grotesque human - I think I’m gonna throw up. He nods slightly and relief starts to work its way from my head to my neck and back but halts just before my arms and legs.

 

“If you could just state the offense,” he encourages the idiot, rubs his eyes. By the looks of the shadows under his eyes, it’s not even 6am yet. Sorry, Daniel. I know you’d have rather started your day off  _ not  _ having to record another one of your niece’s offenses.

 

“She stole parts again, that’s the offense!” he hollers, anger suddenly spreading in the already stifling room. “Hadn’t it been for those frogs, I wouldn’t even have noticed her! Stopped their damn quacking long enough for me to get an earful of her rummaging through things that are none of her fucking business! Was about to steal a thousand dollars worth of stuff, easily!” 

 

Now it is my turn to get angry, fists balled and nose scrunched up. “Nothing on that fucking yard is worth a thousand dollars, Henry!”

 

“It must be if you wanted it so bad!”

 

“Oh you fuc-,” I start to lunge over the table but Daniel catches me by my waist, presses my ass down onto the chair again, all in one swift motion. I wondered if he had learned that by having to raise my mom.

 

“You!” he sternly points at me, “Sit down!”

 

Henry cackles away on the other side of the table and leans back on the rock hard chair, enjoying that he gets to watch me getting scolded like a child. He had thought he’d get away easily, too, like he always did. But he had made mistakes this time, too.

 

“Mr. Oswald, as we didn’t find any stolen goods on Ms Johnson here, plus the fact that the yard is in fact owned by the city and accessible for everyone, there are no charges to be pressed,” he states, smothers a yawn and pats my shoulder before he addresses Henry again, who’s looking more like a fish with each passing second. Glob, glob. “If you’ll excuse us, I will send another officer to go over the paperwork, then you’re free to leave. Have a good day.”

 

He gives me a light shove out to make me walk through the door and emits the longest sigh I’ve ever heard from him the moment the door locks behind us. I exhaust him. “Why?” he asks, and start smiling sheepishly. “Why do you keep doing that? It’s pure junk and you’ve got a few hundred dollars easily on the side. I  _ know _ you. Why?”

 

I shrug, the smile making way for the tiniest bit of shame. Mostly it’s just guilt for making Daniel deal with Henry McIdiot at the crack of dawn. So I move in to give him a hug and despite his reluctancy, I feel him pat my back. “Go home, I’ll deal with this.” 

 

I nod against his chest, squeeze him tight for a second longer, let go and start moving down the corridor, until I hear my name.

 

“Yeah?” I ask, confusion settling in when I see him picking up a piece of paper from a nearby table, waving it for a second.

 

“He’s in town, Lu. World Expo or some other thing.”

 

I suddenly feel cold and frozen to the spot but my heart keeps hammering. “Oh fuck me,” I mutter, more for show than how I was actually feeling. Daniel knows that. He stretches his hand out, flyer in hand and expects me to take it. I look at it, long, hard. Almost tediously.

 

“Chance of a lifetime, Lulu,” he smiles encouragingly but I’m still hesitant. My mother would kill me. 

 

She didn’t have to know. World Expo’s were something of interest to me without having to think about who would be there. She didn’t have to know. No one did. Not even him. I just wanted to look. Just one tiny peek.

  
So I walk a few steps back towards Daniel, grab the flyer and start walking home. 

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently this might be a thing happening in the future. Idk yet, I need to get my bachelor's degree and then I can think of writing. finishing up old ones, starting new ones etc etc  
> let me know if you'd be interested!


End file.
